Category talk:One-time Losers
The description for this category says it's for robots that lost their only battle "in the main series", yet many of the robots in this category never actually entered the main series, but lost their only ever battle in Extreme. Should we change the description to include Extreme (and maybe side competitions) or remove those robots from the category? Christophee (talk) 13:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Make it so anyone who lost one battle and didnt come back. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okey doke, I'll sort that out. Christophee (talk) 14:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :The current description for this category seems to suggest that it could include robots that only lost once, but may have won several battles too. For example Pitbull. Should the description be clarified, or should these robots be included?--DevilboyScooby 11:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It certainly does not include robots who won a battle. It is only for robots who lost once, never returned. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) War of Independence An unauthorised user has added Ghetto-Bot to this category, should we add the other American robots that fought in the War of Independence, or do we not because they're American? Datovidny (talk) 14:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing in the description says American robots can't be included, and other international competitors (such as Zeus) are in the category, so it would appear to be fine. I'm not sure whether they were intended to be part of the category or not though. Christophee (talk) 14:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I can always add them, and if anybody has a problem with it, then they can change it. Datovidny (talk) 14:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Series 10 Format So seeing as One Time Losers are no longer a thing,how do we approach Robots that lose completely? I feel it would be harsh to label them as "never winning a battle" and have more losses than wins (though that's just me) I was curious if a new "Two time Losers" category would be needed to fit with Series 10's format, or should we classify the second loss as an official loss and the first loss unofficial.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:59, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :The category could be changed to something along the likes of "Robots which only entered one series and lost all battles" but shorter and more concise. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 11:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::In the event that any Series 10 newcomer loses in the first round '''and the Redemption Knockouts, I think it would be easier to classify them under the main 'Robots that have never won a battle' category. After all, Wyrm never won any of its Series 9 battles; it and Anarachnid are looking lonely in that category at this moment in time. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:30, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::This category page itself states that: This includes robots that lost in the first round of their only competition, and subsequently lost in a losers melee or playoff in the same competition. If the Redemption Knockouts are considered equal to a losers melee, then those robots could be in this category. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 13:18, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see. On the subject of renaming, perhaps a title like 'Robots which lost their only battle' could suffice. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:47, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::If there's going to be a name change, it may as well incorporate the above topic, even though I personally have no issue with putting Dutch Series 1 and Series 10 robots into the never winning a battle category. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:30, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Should this be handled with a vote? Here's a poll so we can decide before the new series starts. *'Option 1: Add Series 10 robots into this category (One Time Losers) regardless.' #Since knowing this info I've warmed up to simply keeping things the same.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:39, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #I think its best that these robots go into the category that was initially intended for these sort of robots to go into, plus the category definition I pointed out says that this is where thee robots go.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 11:59, October 11, 2017 (UTC) *'Option 2:Add Series 10 (And Dutch robots) into "Never won a battle"' #Both Option 2... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:29, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #Has to be this one for me. Dutch robots who didn't drop out and Series 10 robots will have lost more than once, so while both defeats are in the same series, it doesn't mean it's one defeat. Personally, I think the category 'Robots that have never won a battle' should be merged with 'Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle' while we're at it. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 13:09, October 11, 2017 (UTC) # This works best CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:42, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #Just signing my name. Nweston8 (talk) 13:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC) *'Option 3: New Category: Robots that lost in both Round 1 and Redemption" Or equivalent' # *'Option 4: Rename the category: Robots which lost their only battle' #This one is correct. Series 10 competitors belong in the "Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle" category, if there are any that debut and lose all battles. That category could also potentially do with a renaming to make it shorter and more precise, for robots which fought in multiple battles but lost all of them. Maybe "Robots that lost in every appearance?" Jimlaad43(talk) 11:58, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #...and Option 4 are both correct. "Robots which lost their only battle" is a more appropriate name than One-Time Losers, and that rename should go ahead. Any Dutch robot who fought in two battles, as well as the Series 10 robots, should be included in the multiple losses category. After all, several Dutch robots dropped out of the losers melee, I feel like those should have the distinction of being in a different category to those which actually competed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:29, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #I'm all for this option too. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 13:09, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #All for this too. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 13:42, October 11, 2017 (UTC) #Just signing my name. Nweston8 (talk) 13:57, October 11, 2017 (UTC)